Chocolate Violins & Harmonious Eyes
by Aki Hotaru
Summary: Never before had a pair of eyes so closely resembled the colour of chocolate. Anxiety pulsed through her mind. Could it be that she felt something for this boy? Gift for a friend. RyouOC
1. 001

"**Chocolate Violins & Harmonious Eyes"**

**--**

**A/N:** _This story is dedicated to Izzy, who has been  
__one of my best friends for the longest times and  
__even though we've had a ton of fights and disagreements  
__we're still the best of friends. And she deserves for  
__this poorly-written story to become a reality, she does.  
__This is a rewrite of something I did back in 2006.  
__I'm doing this over to put a smile on her face.  
__Love ya. :)_

_--_

He held the instrument, carefully resting it on his shoulder where it gently touched his neck. He took a deep breath. Elegantly, he grasped the bow and began to lightly move it back and forth against the strings. Graceful, light music emitted from the violin and filled the room. Notes from the piece he was perfectly playing leaked from the store and filled the street. Outside of the shop just next-door was a small brunette girl whose heart was pounding. Izzy was her name. She often came around to listen to the beautiful music that had a flair for making her weak in the knees. Violins were her favourite. Locked away inside of her heart was another reason for her frequent stopovers. It was the boy who made that music.

Ever since she'd come to town, the boy who worked in the music store had caught her eye. He gave violin lessons, she knew. She didn't have the money for any such thing, and she was far too nervous to confront him herself. Her personality was unusually outgoing, all except for around this boy. He made her feel bizarrely fretful and anxious. He had long cloudy-white hair that traveled down and rested lightly against his small shoulders. She had never heard his voice or seen him up close, but she counted the days until she had the courage to confront him herself. It wasn't often that she felt this way about somebody.

Soon, the music stopped and Izzy became tense. There were a few patio tables on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant next door. This is where she resided; hiding behind a book she was pretending to read. A few long minutes later, a lavender-haired girl wearing a yellow ribbon and holding a violin case exited the store. Izzy scowled. _Stupid girl was probably flirting her little head off_,she muttered to herself. She waited until the girl was out of view, and noticed as the shop's door closed and the curtains shut. It was getting late, and the store was closing. Izzy decided that it was time she left, anyway. She closed her book and tucked it under her arm as she walked the few blocks to her home.

When she arrived home, she went straight up to her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and tried to find the tune of the violin in her memory but it just wouldn't come to her. She was lost in deep concentration, and didn't notice her blue-green amulet glow around her neck. Soon, she was no longer the only person in her room.

"Stalker," a more mature voice, accused.

Izzy sat up, not quite caught by surprise. "I'm not a stalker," she said, pulling her legs so that she sat Indian-style.

"Oh? How do you figure?" asked the older woman. Her name was Hijra. She was a spirit, a yami that lived inside of Izzy's necklace. In the past, Hijra was the princess of Egypt and the queen of thieves. Izzy was now her host, and she was a part of her. When she did not inhabit Izzy's body, she only appeared as a transparent ghostlike figure.

"Just because I like to go there and hear the music doesn't mean a _thing_. I go to the restaurant next door. I like that restaurant," the brunette defended.

"You never order anything except for a water with lemon. You do not even drink it half of the time."

Izzy felt her cheeks grow warm. This was a good point. "Don't worry about it!" She hated how nosey her other half could be.

Hijra ignored her last response. "Stop stalking the poor kid already if you are not going to say something to him. Your lurking is borderlining creepy not to mention that you bore me."

"Shut _up_," Izzy groaned, falling back onto the bed and pressing a pillow against her face.

"If you will not do anything, then I _will_. I can easily use your body, and march right up to that store. Heaven knows I will find it just fine, seeing as how you have walked the way a plenty number of times. I can knock on the door and inform that child that he has a… fan." Hijra grinned.

The younger girl sat up immediately. "You wouldn't." She narrowed her eyes at her yami.

Hijra kept her smug facial expression. "So you claim."

Izzy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Listen, Hij, I _know_ that you can't resist a perfect opportunity to make a fool out of me but you don't get it. I have nothing to say to him. I don't have the cash for lessons. I don't know a thing about him."

"Then do not continue acting like a stalker. Since you have moved to this area, you have not left your house. It is pathetic. You never go out and every moment not spent stalking, is spent on that computer of yours. If you want to waste your summer this way, feel perfectly free. And do not think I will not go through with what I said." Hijra's spectral image faded as she re-entered the amulet and left Izzy in peace once more.

Izzy left her old town a month or so away from the end of the school year. Since then, she hasn't been to school or met anybody in her new neighborhood. Her neighbors are all senior citizens or mothers with very young children. It was now halfway through July and the very peak of summer. Hijra had a point, she thought. But that feeling in her chest, and the way that she felt when she even thought about meeting the boy simply prevented her from making any moves. The idea excited her, though. She'd never had a serious relationship before, just a bunch of failed attempts at one. What if this boy could be what she'd been missing out on? It was still early, only about eight in the evening but she drifted to sleep where the tune of the violin had finally found her.

--

The next day, Izzy awoke with a brilliant new feeling of anticipation and confidence. The night before she'd dreamt about meeting her object of affection. She'd walked into the store, and saw him up close for the very first time. The only problem was, he was turned around. She saw him from the back and when he turned around, she woke up. Izzy took this as a sign of what she needed to do. She made sure not to eat anything all day long, so that she had nothing to upset her stomach when the time finally came. Her plan was to arrive at the store earlier than she usually came to listen, before that lavender-haired girl who was now a frequent customer, showed up.

Her nerves flew like crazy until early afternoon when she decided to go. She called upon Hijra to come out and calm her down, but Hijra didn't respond. She was most likely sleeping as usual. She was quite lazy. This angered Izzy who then scolded herself for thinking Hijra could ever calm her down to begin with. Her yami was only good at making her feel worse or humiliating her, both something that she could do without, especially at such a time. Telling her parents that she was going out for a walk, she headed out of her house and up the street she traveled so many times already, to see—not stalk—the ivory-haired boy.

By the time she arrived next door, her heart was hammering like mad. She had to sit down at one of the patio tables to maintain her composure. Suddenly she had cold feet, and instantaneously wanted to turn back. This was when Hijra finally decided to wake up, or at least say anything to Izzy.

"What is the matter? Have you 'chickened out'? What does the chicken have to do with this anyway?" Hijra could communicate telepathically with Izzy, without coming out. She often tried to use modern phrases and became confused easily.

Izzy responded, "I can't do this. I'm not pretty. He wouldn't like me. He'd think I'm obnoxious and bothersome. I can't just walk in on his job, that's so rude." She continued on her rant of excuses, when she felt a warm jolt that suddenly told her that her body was no longer in her own control. Her features had now matured to the dark skin and long hair that belongs to nothing other than Hijra herself.

"Hey! Violinist boy! Come out here, will you?" she called, her deep voice ringing into the street. Almost as quickly as she came, she left, leaving Izzy once again in power. She turned a deep red and suddenly felt the urge to run. Before she could get out of her chair, the boy came out of the shop looking for who had called her. Hijra's voice could get _loud _when she wanted it to.

Afraid that it seemed obvious who had called him, since Izzy was the only one outside besides two little kids riding plastic tricycles along the opposite sidewalk, she spoke up. "Erm!" She stood from the table and looked straight at him. Her body weakened in shock that this was actually happening. "It was me, I—I called you." She closed the distance between them a bit, so she didn't have to raise her voice quite as much. Silently, she wished Hijra dead. "I'm sorry, it was so rude of me." Her cheeks burned.

"Oh, don't worry about it," the boy replied kindly. His voice had a British accent. As if Izzy needed anything more to make her weaker. British accents were her absolute favourite.

"You're British!" she burst out, without thinking. "Oh!" she covered her mouth and apologized again. "That was quite rude as well… I mean, I lo—I really like Britain and all of that, I didn't think there was anybody around here that was British…" she felt like an idiot for over-explaining herself. He smiled and the moment quickly became awkward. "I'm Izzy!" she added, as something to fill the silence.

"A pleasure to meet you, Izzy," he replied, holding out his hand. "I'm Ryou. Ryou Bakura." His eyes were chocolate brown, the most amazing eyes that Izzy had ever seen.

She stared at his hand for a few seconds before she realized that he was holding it out for her to shake. Her cheeks once again blazed and she shook his hand. His touch was soft, and ran chills up her spine. "Ryou. I've never heard of that name before. Is it British?"

He chuckled. "Not quite. It's Japanese. My father named me and he's enamored with Japanese culture."

"Oh!" Izzy responded.

"So, what is it that you needed? You called me out here, remember?"

"Oh, right!" she said, feeling stupid and wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole. "Uhm, well," she bit her lip for a moment as she thought of something as quickly as possible. "Violin lessons?" She felt foolish for only saying that, but it didn't seem like her mouth could form the entire sentence in the correct order of words.

"Ah! You're interested, then? That is a relief. Since I opened this store, I've got almost no customers at all. I mean, a few people have come and asked for guitar lessons, but that isn't what I teach here. I can only play the violin, but nobody seems to like that anymore."

"I love violins!" Izzy exclaimed. "They're better than guitars any day."

Ryou smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Come on inside."

She followed him inside of his shop. He walked behind a desk and handed her a flyer. He had an identical one in his hand. "They are about fifty dollars per lesson, which isn't too bad compared to a few other places. Then again, I'm no superior expert, but I have been playing since I could walk."

"Whoa! That's a long time!"

He smiled at her and continued. "Yes, yes it is. Well, lessons are about an hour a day, three hours a week. If you'd like to pay by the month, I can give you a discount of six hundred a month which would save you about a hundred and fifty…"

Izzy felt a pang of guilt as she remembered that she didn't have any kind of money for these services at all. "Uhm," she interrupted, looking at the floor. "To be completely honest, I don't have that kind of money. I—I was looking for my friend, you see, she really wanted to learn to play. So thank you for all of your help, I won't bother you anymore." She smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait," Ryou said.

She turned back around to look at him. "Listen, I know the prices are kind of high, but maybe I can work something out for you." He sensed her lie and she felt terribly embarrassed. "You look like a really nice girl… I haven't seen you around here, you're new, correct?"

Izzy nodded. "Yeah, I just moved here like a month ago."

"I can give you newcomer's discount," he added, with a wink. "Between you and me, eh? I'd hate to be the one to shatter your dreams. The violin is a beautiful instrument. I'd like to see you around here again. What do you say I make the first few lessons fifteen dollars?"

Her face immediately lit up. _He wants to see me again_. She'd have to ask her parents for the money, but she didn't care. He wanted to see her again. "Wow, really?! Are you sure? That sounds great! I mean, I'd love to take them. W-wow, that's so kind of you."

"I know how it is to be a little short on cash, it's not a big deal. My boss isn't exactly the strictest, I'm sure he won't mind at all. You'll come by again, then?"

"Absolutely. When?"

"Whenever is the best time for you. Keep the flyer, it has my hours."

She beamed. "Thank you again… see you, Ryou!" she left the store and she felt her body glowing. Could it be that this was actually happening to her?

--  
**TBC**


	2. 002

"**Chocolate Violins & Harmonious Eyes"**

**--**

**A/N:** _GAH! Chapter two. Still suckish, but it's okay.__  
It's weird because I forgot the way I write. I actually__  
have little to no planning at all, and not even I know__  
what's going to happen next 'cause I'm just that odd.__  
Anyway, I hope Izzy likes this one, it's not amazingly  
__important or amazing, but it's fundamental, not to__  
mention that this way I won't rush the plot like I did  
with the other version, heheheh._

_--_

The next couple of days, she spent waiting for a perfect moment to ask her mother about money for the lessons. You see, Izzy had to wait for a most appropriate moment to ask such a question; especially since lessons for these kind of instruments was really expensive. This would mean a lot of money each month, and Izzy didn't have any way to pay for it, other than by the help of her parents. She knew one thing for sure, and that was that these lessons were _crucial_. There was no way she was going to let anybody tell her she couldn't do it. This is why, the day that she decided to finally pop the big question, she was so dismayed at the response.

"No."

"Whaaat?-!" Izzy whined, throwing her hands into the air exasperatedly. "What do you mean _no!-?_"

"Exactly what I said. Since when have you been interested in playing the violin? This is the first time I've heard of such a thing. And at fifty dollars per lesson, you are mad. Where do you suppose I'd get this money from?"

She sighed loudly. "I _said_, he offered to discount the first _several_ lessons," she repeated, accentuating the word.

"Yes, and that is _all_. These kinds of lessons are a commitment. You can't stop it once you begin."

"I am ready for this commitment! You can ask _anyone_, I've _always_ wanted to learn how to play the violin!" this was a partial lie. She'd always had a weak spot for violins, but she never really considered actually _playing_ one before. Besides, all of her friends were off on vacation; there was nobody to ask anyway.

Her mother stood up and began walking away. "I don't want to hear any more about this. What I said is _final_. If you are really so set on taking these lessons, Elizabeth, then you will get yourself a job and pay for them yourself."

Feeling distraught and about to cry, Izzy went upstairs into her room and slammed the door. Though she knew her behavior was partially immature, not all of it was uncalled for. Finally, she had met somebody that she liked. She had found something to look forward to. And there her mother was, perfectly prepared to have it crumble before her very eyes. Izzy sat on her bed and leaned forward, her head in her hands. A job. She didn't want to fathom the thought of having one. Sure, she'd done a few small jobs here and there, but nothing committed, nothing that would actually pay well enough to get her three hours a week with a chocolate-eyed British boy.

Besides, there was one thing that she knew for sure about jobs, and that was that they were very time-consuming. She didn't want to spend her summer in an apron in some fast-food joint. All during the previous spring, winter and autumn she daydreamed about relaxation and enjoying the summer. A job sounded like nothing more than a waste of time. She realized that when her mother usually felt this way about something, her opinion could not easily be swayed.

"Just get the damn job," a familiar voice ordered.

Izzy picked her head up. "Go away."

"You are quite the slothful one. The decision is not that difficult. If you want to see the boy again, you will get a job and pay for the violin lessons."

"Since when are you Dr. Phil?" Izzy brusquely asked, pushing her knees to her chest and eyeing her yami. "You usually don't care about what problems I get myself into." This was true. She'd only been aware of Hijra's spirit for about a year and a half. The two rarely interacted on a friend level.

Hijra scoffed. "You are correct. I do not care, I am not sure what I was thinking anyway." She disappeared.

Groaning, Izzy threw her head back. "What is with her? Must be her time of the month." She quickly brushed away Hijra's odd behavior and thought about the previous advice given.

_The decision is not that difficult. If you want to see the boy again, you will get a job and pay for the violin lessons._

The way Hijra put it, made things seem so simple. Izzy was sixteen. Getting a job at that age wouldn't be _that_ hard. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Ryou. She didn't know anything about him, and that air of mystery intrigued her so much. Still, she couldn't stand the fact that now she had to wait until she had a job _and_ a paycheck to see him again. Waiting longer would only postpone it even longer, and this gave her the willpower to stand and begin looking for her shoes, and a scrunchie to put up her hair with. Then, another thought hit her. _You could always visit him._ _Just to say hello_. This gave her the extra push that she needed. Her entire mood was turned around. It was amazing what a little bit of motivation could do.

"Mom, I'm going out to look for a job!" she called into the living room, where her mother sat watching the news. Without waiting for a response, Izzy left and began her search. Her stomach was beginning to get butterflies again just from thinking about Ryou, so she decided to visit him later once she calmed down.

She passed through her town and the neighborhood supermarket, but her eye was specifically out for Help Wanted signs. There was a mini-mall aside from the supermarket, with small places such as a nail salon/spa, a hardware store, a pizza parlor, and various other small shops. None of these places caught Izzy's attention at all. Besides, none of them appeared to be hiring. The entire process of job-hunting in and of itself was very discouraging. This was when Izzy decided to stop at the music store. It just so happened to be coming up, and it would be out of her way on the way home, anyway. Feeling more confident than the time before, she strode forward and her heart beat fast.

She pushed open the door, and a bell rang. Ryou came out from a room in the back and smiled warmly at the sight of Izzy. "I didn't think you'd come!"

"'Course I would!" she said, leaning on the counter casually.

"Are you here for the lessons?"

"Uh, about those lessons…" she nervously touched the back of her neck. "It's going to be a little while until I can afford those."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she began, "I asked my mother about lending me the money, and she pretty much refused. That's okay, though! I'm out job-hunting, so I can afford them!"

"That's extremely dedicated of you," Ryou said. "Hey, I have an idea. How old are you?"

"Sixteen!" Izzy eagerly replied. "I turn seventeen in the fall."

"Oh, that's perfect!"

"Perfect for what?"

"I know of a place where you can work."

"Really? Are you sure they're hiring?"

"Positive. You see, I'm friends with somebody who works there and I know for a fact that someone just quit. The spot is open and they're looking for help."

"Ah, that's amazing!" she exclaimed. "Where is it?"

"It's Dollar Mania," Ryou said. "It's down a little bit past the plaza. It's right next to the Japanese cuisine place."

"I love the food there!"

"I do, too. It's my favourite place to eat out."

Izzy smiled and felt the strong butterflies again. They had a lot in common already.

A small boy holding a violin case and wearing glasses walked inside. "Ah, I've got to go," Ryou told Izzy. "Come by another time, okay? Let me know if you got the job and maybe we can start early."

Izzy nodded. "Absolutely!"

"If they give you any stuff about applying, tell them Ryou sent you, they'll understand. I'll see you!"

Izzy tried her best to hold in her excitement as she left the store. Not only did she see Ryou, but also the boy seemed _genuinely_ interested in her! And now, she might have found a place where she could actually work. It seemed like everything was going perfectly. It seemed too perfect, however, and this is where Izzy wondered. She headed towards the dollar store, feeling quite self-assured, more so than she'd felt ever since before she moved. She felt invincible. Nothing could go wrong.

She arrived at the dollar store soon after, and walked inside. Nobody was standing at the counter, but there was a push bell. She rang it and waited for somebody to come out of the storage room in back. She was surprised at who unexpectedly came out. It was a girl with long waist-length lavender hair wearing a yellow ribbon. The same girl who took regular violin lessons at Ryou's shop. Izzy felt a spark of jealousy. _So they're friends_.

"Hello, can I help you?" the girl asked, smiling pleasantly.

"Yeah, actually you can! I'm looking for a job here. I heard there was a position available."

"Yep, there is. Hold on for a second and I'll get you an application form."

Izzy watched as the girl went back into the closet. _She was probably giving out unspeakable sex acts,_ she figured. She laughed quietly to herself.

"Here you go, just fill this out," she said, handing Izzy a pink sheet of paper and a pen.

Izzy smiled sweetly and nodded. "Of course! By the way, Ryou recommended me the job. Are you familiar with him?" She allowed herself one glance at the girl, who seemed to have gone a shade paler. This confirmed it. _Competition_. Izzy filled out the form.

"Oh, Ryou? Sure! We've been friends _forever_." Her tone was subtle yet sharp.

She didn't sound too jealous. Not yet. This was good; it gave Izzy an upper hand. "That's cool. I just moved here. I'm going to be taking lessons from him." She pushed the application towards the girl. "By the way, my name is Izzy, Izzy Howley."

"I'm Miho Nosaka, it's a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands. "I'll show the application to my boss right away, we'll contact you if you get the job. The pay isn't all that great, but it gets you by."

Izzy smiled once more, not feeling much in the mood for small talk with her. "Okay Miho, I'll see you again, hopefully."

She left the store feeling confused. Okay, so she may have just landed a job with a girl named Miho who also happened to be chummy with Ryou. Perhaps, she thought, this could be used to her advantage.

--**  
TBC**


	3. 003

"**Chocolate Violins & Harmonious Eyes"**

**--**

**A/N:** _I realize that it's been pretty much  
two years since I've touched this. I apologize.  
But I'm kind of glad that I waited so long.  
Because this one was written with heart.  
I swear! So, everyone.... enjoy!_

_--_

It had been a week since Izzy applied to the dollar store and she heard no reply. The summer days dragged on long and weary as she sat by her phone. Her hopes were hanging by a string as she took the last initiative action with Dollar Mania.

"Dollar Mania, this is Dave speaking. How can I help you?"

"Um, hi. My name is Elizabeth Howley and I put in an application about a week ago. I was wondering if you had time to review it and maybe an open slot left?"

"Hm. Just a moment while I pull up your file."

Izzy waited anxiously, faced with the intimidating silence on the phone line. She drifted in and out of thoughts as her mind adapted to the soft white noise on the telephone.

"Miss Howley?"

"Yes?"

"I have your file right here; I reviewed it a few days ago, and told one of my employees to contact you. Have you received a call from us yet?"

Izzy's stomach dropped. "No, no I haven't. I've been home all week, so I'm sure I couldn't have missed it." She spoke this fast, and worried in hindsight that she sounded too desperate.

"My apologies then, but we'd actually like to set up an interview with you. Would you be free today? I'll be here until two."

She couldn't believe it. She could not believe it. An interview. An interview that meant she might possibly, hopefully, optimistically thinking, be able to afford violin lessons. And soon!

"Hello?"

"O-oh! Sorry! Yes, is noon all right?"

"Yes it is. I'll see you then."

"Okay! Thank you! Goodbye."

Izzy hung up the phone jumped for joy, quite literally. "Hijra! Did you hear that! I have an interview!"

"An interview is just an interview," replied the calm spirit.

"Oh nyah," she said, sticking her tongue out at her yami's translucent figure. "You're no fun."

"I will admit, you are lucky."

"Huh? Why?"

"You know why they didn't call _you_ don't you?"

"Uhh..." Izzy scratched the back of her neck nervously. "They misplaced my file and forgot about me until I called?"

"Hah!" Hijra scoffed. "How naive of you. That is what they _want_ you to think my dear, but did you ever consider who the 'employee' that was supposed to call you is?"

Izzy froze. "Miho."

Hijra sighed, annoyed. "That was like pulling teeth..." she muttered.

"Miho didn't want me working there! That _bitch_."

"But like I said, an interview is an interview."

"I'll get the job," said Izzy, feeling more determined than she had in a long time. "You watch, I won't let that purple-haired imbecile stand in my way."

"I like it when you get angry," Hijra mused. "It almost makes me proud. Almost."

- - -

When Izzy entered Dollar Mania for her interview, the first thing she noticed was Miho. Izzy made sure to smile sweetly and wave. _Oh, we'll be good friends all right,_ she thought. Miho had nothing on her. She could tell by the twinkle in the purple-haired one's eye had all her money on the fact that Izzy would fail the interview.

"Hey! You here for the interview?" Miho asked while ringing up a customer.

"Yeah! I'm so excited. I can't wait to start!"

"Better not mess up," Miho said with a grin that was a little too wide.

"Oh I don't plan to. I think I have a really good chance. I mean, the manager called me on the phone this morning and practically begged me to come," Izzy lied, keeping a perfect poker face. "I'm so glad today worked out."

Miho's grin faded as Izzy was greeted by Dave, the manager.

The interview was short and concise; there wasn't much experience one needed to work at a dollar store. Dave asked Izzy what she planned on doing and why she decided to work at Dollar Mania of all places. She was a bit hesitant, unsure of exactly what he was looking for her to say - so she decided to be honest. She explained that it was her first job and that she saw the Help Wanted sign in the window. She loved people and thinks she'd do great at the register. And she wanted to pick up learning an instrument. In the end, she was glad that she added that. It made her sound ambitious. And she was ambitious.

"Your first shift will be Monday bright and early. Be here by nine a.m!"

Izzy was so glad he told her in front of Miho. "Thank you! I'll be here at eight fifty-nine!"

Having a job seemed like it would work wonders for her. She would be able to get lessons from Ryou, she would get her mom off her back and she would finally have her own money. She wouldn't have to ask her mom or dad for cash - she'd have her own. It seemed almost too good to be true. She decided that in celebration, she'd head over to Ryou's workplace.

As she approached the building, the beautiful sounds of a violin filled the air. She was hesitant; unsure of whether he had a customer or not. She was brimming with excitement and decided that she must at _least_ poke her head in, or she just might die.

"Elizabeth!" Ryou exclaimed.

Her heart skipped a beat. He was alone, thankfully. He was only practicing. "Ryou, I have the best news!"

"Did you get the job?"

"Yes! Yes I did!"

A wide smile spread across his face. "What took so long!"

Izzy wanted to badly to spread the deceitful information she'd figured out (though Hijra helped) about Miho. It would make her look bad though, and she knew it. The last thing she wanted Ryou to think was that she was a gossip. "I guess I missed their first call," she said with nervous laughter. "I just got back from the interview though. I start Monday morning!"

"That's fantastic," he said, "Now you can take lessons! This is wonderful. I can see you're so dedicated to learn."

"I am, I really am," admitted Izzy. That wasn't the only thing she was dedicated to.

"It's still a little while until Monday," Ryou said, looking down at his feet and then back up at Izzy. "Since we'll be spending a lot of... er, time together once you start getting paid, maybe it would be a good idea to uh... get to know each other."

Izzy could have melted at the sight of Ryou stammering like that. He was such a shy person. She wondered if he did this with all of his customers. She wondered if he did this with Miho. "That would be wonderful," Izzy said with a smile.

"How about I give you my phone number then?" Ryou said, already searching for a pen and paper. "We can figure it out from there; I'm not exactly sure when I'm off next myself."

"Okay!" Izzy replied, enthusiastically waiting for what would probably be the most important set of digits she would recieve for a long time.

"Here you go." He handed her the small slip of paper. "I'll see you again soon!"

The entire way home, Izzy experienced the extreme vertigo of what she could only explain as 'adorable british boy syndrome'.

--

**TBC**


	4. 004

"**Chocolate Violins & Harmonious Eyes"**

**--**

**A/N:** _I really need to cut down on  
the use of dialogue here and use  
more narration! I hope everything is still  
fairly easy to follow. Part of this chapter  
was inspired by Izzy herself! Yes the real-life one  
she exists in person! Everybody line up  
to get your autographed Izzy poster and a  
free limited edition Izzy doll! Yaaay! x3_

_--_

Izzy sat cross-legged on her bed with the glorious slip of paper on the bed in front of her. 'Ryou Bakura' was written on it in half-script. Her cellphone was beside it; she was waiting for an opportune moment. She didn't want to call him too soon, but she also didn't want to wait too long. It already seemed to good to be true that he wanted to meet up with her. It felt fragile and easy to ruin. She didn't want to mess it up.

"Just _call_ him already. You act as if he's a God."

"No I don't. He isn't. I'm just nervous. I don't know what I would say."

"You could start off with 'hello'."

"Very funny. I'm well-aware of the convention of phone conversations."

"Then what is your dilemma?"

"It's been a long time since I've cared so much about what somebody else thought of me," Izzy sighed. "Each time that's happened in the past, it's been proven to be self-destructive."

"What makes you so sure he's much different?"

"That's the thing," Izzy said. "I'm not sure."

"On the other hand, he just might be the exception..."

"Hey! Whose side are you on here? You can't plead _both_ arguments."

Hijra smirked. "I can do whatever I please."

"You know what," exclaimed Izzy, grabbing her phone and puffing out her chest with confidence. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to call him."

She picked up her cellphone and dialed the set of ten numbers. She held her breath as it rang. 

_Once. Twice. Thr--_

"Hello?"

It was him. It was Ryou. Izzy paused at the sound of his british voice and suddenly her own was gone.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

Her heart set into panic mode. She had to say _something_. Anything. She let the first words that popped into her head burst out: "Um... hey there," she said in a deep, gruff voice. "I'm uh... I'm uh Joe. Yeah. I'm uh, looking for a Franklin."

"Er... a Franklin? I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number."

"Oh. Okay. Uh... bye."

She slammed shut her phone.

Hijra erupted in laughter until tears formed at her eyes.

"I couldn't do it!" cried Izzy in distress. "I was so close! I was--"

Her voice was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She stared at the number in horror. It was Ryou. She didn't even block her number.

"H-hello?" she answered, timidly.

"Izzy? Is that you?"

It seemed pointless to lie any further. "Um... yeah."

"O-oh. Well, hello."

"Hello."

"..."

"So... how are things?"

"They're good," she answered. More silence. "Good," she echoed.

"That's good..."

"Cool." She hit herself on the forehead with her palm. Cool. Yeah, Izzy. Real cool, she told herself.

"How about tomorrow night?"

"W-what!"

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah! I am. Yep. That's me. I'm free." She felt like killing herself.

"Okay. Let's meet up someplace."

"Sure."

"..."

"Like where?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"..."

"How's the park?"

"The park is fine! It's perfect. It's really nice there."

"All right. The park. Tomorrow night."

"The park tomorrow night it is!"

"I'll meet you there at seven?"

"Sure!"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Um, bye," said Izzy, eager to end the awkwardness. She shut her phone and glared at it. "This is all your fault, phone."

"I must say," said Hijra, appearing across from Izzy on the bed in a cross-legged position. "Your moves are smooth."

"Don't. Even. Comment," growled Izzy.

"If that was the best phone conversation you could manage, I can't wait to see what your _date_ will be like!"

"It's not a date," she snapped. "We're just meeting up."

"Bring contraception," Hijra sang.

"He's not like that!"

"Uh-huh."

"Aw, don't be jealous Hij," said Izzy, placing her hand on the apparition's shoulder affectionately.

"That is a funny one," Hijra replied flatly. "I suggest you rethink your social skills before you spend any time with the boy personally. Wouldn't want to bore him," added Hijra before disappearing completely, leaving Izzy alone.

She mentally cringed at the memory of the previous phone conversation. "How does that degree of awkward even _exist_," she thought to herself sourly.

- - -

The next day, Izzy anxiously awaited the strike of seven. Or at least six-thirty, so she could begin her trek to the park. It wasn't far at all and would probably take only fifteen minutes to get there. She pondered as to whether arriving fifteen minutes early was desperate or polite. The other thing that plagued her mind was that horribly, horribly mistaken phone call she made to Ryou the previous day. Thoughts of it still made her shudder and just about turn purple with embarrassment. She hoped he wouldn't bring it up. She hoped their conversation would be more productive. Izzy pondered what Hijra said about being 'boring'. This made Izzy set in to achieve a new goal: make an interesting impression. There's a fine line between interesting and creepy, Izzy warned herself, hoping she wouldn't cross it. She'd be fine, she told herself. Perfectly fine.

She set out just a little early to the park. If he wasn't there yet, she could always just act like she was just arriving when he _did_ show up. She had it all under control.

Fortunately, Ryou was already there, waiting on a bench. "I'm glad you came," he said, standing.

"What, you think I'd stand you up?"

"Well," said Ryou, blushing. "I can't say it hasn't happened before."

Perhaps Izzy's expression showed too much shock.

"Is that surprising?" he asked.

"Yes!" she confirmed. She turned red and continued, "That's like the epitome of rude."

Ryou shrugged. "Things happen I suppose!" he said, beginning to walk. "So how are you doing today?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm glad you asked me to come here! I haven't really met a lot of people since I've moved here, so I appreciate it." Izzy smiled internally. At least it wasn't awkward. Not yet, anyway.

"How do you like it here so far?" he asked her.

"I really like it! It's very cozy. The only town I've come across with a violin tutor," she added, smiling at Ryou.

"Haha, I see. Yes, I can't say the violin business is exactly booming. But we get by, thanks to people like you! I feel terrible about charging you," he said with a small blush. "If it were up to me I would give them to you for free, I mean, you seem like a nice person and all," he said, nearly tripping over his words anxiously. "But we're in a really tough position with the cash flow and all right now..."

"No, it's okay! I totally understand. In a way, it's a good thing. It motivated me to actually get a job. Something I totally didn't see myself doing - but I did and though I haven't even started yet so I can't say much, but I feel like it's going to be a really positive thing for me."

He smiled. "Well then, I'm glad I could be of help! So, tell me about yourself, Elizabeth."

"Well," she began. She had a speech already prepared, the same one she delivered to everyone who inquired about her personality. She kept in mind what Hijra said though, and made a note that she couldn't be boring. She had to think of something exceptionally unique. Something Miho wouldn't even say. Izzy realized she was using up so much time thinking about what she was going to say, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I... I like to crack eggs!"

Ryou raised his eyebrows. "Eh? Crack eggs?"

_Shit._ Izzy decided to go along with it. "Yeah, haha!"

"Do you have a particular fondness for eggs?"

"Oh, no. I really don't like them."

"A-ah... I see. So, you just crack them..."

"Yep!" Izzy cracked a wide smile, realizing how much of a creep she sounded like. Panicking, she laughed nervously. "But that's enough about me! Tell me about yourself!"

"All right," he began, brushing off the previous, quite confusing topic. "Well, I was born in Britain and came here when I was still really young. I do miss it there and hope to visit sometime. I'm really fond of sweets and tea. I could probably live off of them if it weren't so unhealthy!" He laughed softly.

_Do you hear this, Izzy?_ she asked herself. _This is how a normal person describes themselves. A sane person. Now he probably thinks I'm a serial killer._ "I love sweets!" she said, quickly popping out of her angry thoughts. "And Britain! I think your accent is... just about the cutest thing ever," she said, turning bright red. When she started the sentence, she had no idea how she was going to finish it. Now she regretted it altogether. _Another ten points for Izzy on the creep-o-meter. _She looked to Ryou and noticed he was blushing as well.

"O-oh, well thank you. I actually find it quite embarrassing."

"Embarrassing! But it's so great. I wish I had an accent."

Ryou laughed. "You really don't. It's only a burden." He was still blushing. "Elizabeth, I think you're--"

The small dangling tips of Ryou's gold necklace began to faintly glow and have a sort of magnetic presence toward Izzy.

"Your necklace!" she said, pointing toward it. "It's glowing! It's so pretty."

Ryou looked down at his chest in horror. It was shining bleakly, but shining nonetheless. He covered his necklace with his hands and stared at Izzy. "I-I'm sorry, but I have to go! I'm really terribly sorry..."

And without hesitation, he turned and ran.

--

**TBC**


	5. 005

"**Chocolate Violins & Harmonious Eyes"**

**--**

**A/N:** _This chapter goes a little into  
the background of our two main  
character's darker halves. I had a lot  
of fun writing it, especially in Ryou's  
point of view.I'm so proud of the streak  
I've been on lately with updating this.  
I hope everyone still likes this!_

_--_

Ryou took off sprinting, an act that even he was unsure of. He didn't look back until he was already a safe distance away. Izzy wasn't following him, thankfully. He wasn't entirely sure why he did it, but he felt like he owed it to either the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach or the endless embarrassment that came of Izzy seeing his rather peculiar secret. She would never believe me, he thought. A spirit that's a couple centuries year old living in a piece of jewelery. _She would think I'm entirely insane._ It was far too early in their relationship for that kind of nonsense, he supposed. He wasn't even sure if she had any kind of mutual interest for him. Ryou wasn't even the type to date. Girls these days, in his opinion, were far from his 'type'. He missed conventional relationships, although he couldn't say he'd ever experienced one besides a few shy encounters in grammar school. Everything around him seemed so superficial, so fake. From overhearing others' conversations alone, it appalled him how little respect men had for their girlfriends these days. He was often teased on his view of this subject, because Ryou unlike the majority of boys he knew, believed chivalry was still alive. Somewhere.

Because of this faltering attraction to the distinctive brunette, he was even more ashamed of his faults than usual. He was already sure that running off was the wrong choice. He couldn't turn back now. A part of him wanted to visit her and apologize, but in all honesty he had no idea where she lived. Dejectedly, Ryou wandered into a small parking lot behind a restaurant that seemed to be closed. He was far from his home and needed a rest from his exhausting dash. He also needed to investigate his jewelry's strange actions.

"Bakura," he said, summoning his other half. "Why did you do that? Why did you call attention to the Sennen Ring?" He asked it in a passive tone, careful not to sound accusatory. It was extremely important that his other-half not call attention to the already large and attention-catching pendant. It wasn't forbidden, but strongly advised against.

The tall apparition appeared beside him. "I _know_ that girl," said Bakura.

Ryou took a deep breath. _Not this again,_ he thought. "No... you don't," Ryou said, worried. What if Bakura decided to pursue her? Ryou knew he would only hurt her. Nothing good could come of this. "I'm sure you don't know her," Ryou said reassuringly as not to sound too pushy. "She doesn't seem to know you."

"Of course she doesn't," Bakura said. "Mortals have a terrible sense of recollection, how many times must I explain this to you? This time I am positive," he confirmed. "I've never felt so familiar."

Ryou held his breath, his body already overcome with a feeling of despair. "Just leave her alone," he pleaded. "She's just a normal girl. Can't you look for _her_ elsewhere?" Ryou was referring to the woman Bakura found in every other woman's face.

"Why bother looking elsewhere when I may have just layed my fingers on the prize?" Bakura grinned.

Again overcome by his emotions, Ryou spat, "Don't speak of her as if she's an object! She has no business with you."

Bakura paused, all signs of amusement leaving his face. He glared down at his hikari with an air of superiority. "Since when do you have the authority to speak to me in such a way?" he asked in a tone mocking genuine curiosity.

"S-since you've been acting like this. Bakura, somebody has got to set you in your right mind. Every woman you see, you think it's _her_. It's getting just a little ridic--"

Bakura struck Ryou in the face with his hand.

"Don't you dare address me like that, you fool," he growled. "You are lucky I don't tear the meat from her bones to shreds before your very eyes. Remember your place, hikari," he ordered.

"D-don't touch her... you can't touch her," Ryou whimpered, still cringing from the impact.

"I won't. You're right. But not for _your _sake. Hers, either. For mine. I won't be doing _you_ any favors. At least, not _yet_." He smirked.

And with that, Bakura returned to Ryou's pendant. Nothing that had just occurred had particularly surprised him. He put a hand up to his cheek where Bakura had slapped him. The spot faintly stung. He sighed, knowing he deserved it. It was rare that he stood up to Bakura like that, and when he did his other half would put him in his place. It seemed unfair but the more he thought about it, the more reasonable it seemed. He really didn't know what came over to him; he couldn't stand the thought of Bakura ruining whatever possibilities there might have been between Ryou and Izzy. Bakura always seemed to take all of the good things away from him. He didn't want this to happen again.

Ryou continued walking home. His head hung low, and he felt the blow of the string of mistakes he'd just made. He let his thoughts drift to Bakura and his new, strange behavior.

Bakura had been acting odd for a while now. Whenever he was out, he'd look furiously through the crowds. His eye would land on a certain person and he'd say, "that's her. It has to be." He was constantly searching for his past love. Ryou, at first, found in endearing. He'd never seen this side of Bakura and he wasn't sure if he even _minded_ it. It seemed sweet, the thought that he still had a heart after all. But soon, Ryou saw that this wasn't exactly the case. Or at least, it didn't seem so.

It went from a hobby to an obsession, and fast. Bakura would brood for days, his mood sour and destructive when he'd realize he found the wrong girl. He would take out his anger on whatever he could: the dishes, the living room floor and even sometimes his hikari. Verbal or physical, he took out his anger nonetheless. It made Ryou sad, for even though at times Ryou would shut himself up in his room and tell himself that he _hated_ Bakura, that he couldn't stand him, that he wished he'd just leave once and for all, but seeing Bakura mentally deteriorate and learning the reason for it, it invoked even the littlest of sympathy.

This time though, this time something was different. The necklace he wore around his neck had never done that. He wondered if it was Bakura's doing or if it just _happened_. Either one could be probable. But Ryou didn't know much about this Hijra character, and he never dared to mention her name around Bakura unless it was Bakura who brought it up. _It simply isn't my place to meddle,_ he told himself, quickly forgetting about the earlier incident with Bakura's out-of-control temper. Either way, he simply felt sad for his other-half.

- - -

Meanwhile, Izzy was just arriving home from her failed 'date' as Hijra had previously put it. She went straight up to her room without speaking a word to anyone until she had shut her door tight. She then launched into an angry rant at herself.

"I can't believe I just did that. I just ruined every chance I'll ever have with that boy. He was so repulsed by me that he took off running! I've had some pretty unusual reactions to my personality... but that? Never!"

Hijra appeared beside Izzy.

"Hijra, why didn't you stop me? I know that you somehow get sick enjoyment out of watching me make a fool out of myself... but the least you could do was tap me on the shoulder and give me a little reality check."

Ignoring her hikari's rambling, Hijra mused aloud. "There is something quite peculiar about that boy. Something which I have failed to acknowledge thus far."

"Back off, he's mine," said Izzy, flatly.

"Now is no time to joke," said Hijra, unsteadily. "Actually, I'm feeling very... strange."  
"Like sick?"

"I'm... I'm not sure."

Izzy scooted over to the other side of the bed. "I swear to god, if you vomit..."

Hijra leaned over and closed her eyes. "I don't remember being this weak in a long time."

"You should lay down," said Izzy. "But warn me if you're gonna... you know."

"No, no I'll be fine." She stood and walked around the room.

Izzy watched her yami closely, thinking of what it could be. Izzy was one to get sick easily, but her yami was quite the opposite. It was very rare that Hijra got sick, and when she did it hardly seemed so. Izzy put her hand to her chin curiously. "Have you slept with anyone lately?" she asked.

Hijra glared at her. "What kind of question is that! Of course I have. Who do you think I am? _You?_"  
Izzy ignored her comment and continued. "Maybe you're preggers."

The queen of thieves laughed. "Any small child stuck with me wouldn't last a day," she said darkly. "It might as well abort itself now."

"She has a point..." Izzy muttered to herself.

Izzy's mind drifted to the peculiar behavior of Ryou's necklace. This caused her to affectionately touch her own. Her first impression was that he was in the same position as her - with a darker half trapped inside the jewelery. She quickly brushed this off. _My situation is unique,_ she thought. It worried her to even consider mentioning it one day. He probably already figured she was a freak, she supposed. She didn't need anything to reinforce that notion.

Her eyes were fixed on Hijra as she dazed out into her thoughts. She came back into reality, however, when she saw the image of her yami fading. Soon, Hijra was gone. She was back inside of the necklace.

"Hijra?"

"I think I'm just going to rest for a while," a weak voice said. "I don't know what has come over me."

"It's probably a diseased spawned from my tendency to make a fool out of myself in front of Ryou," Izzy moaned, laying on her bed and covering her face with a pillow. "Seriously though, I'm worried about you Hij. You're usually at least _tipsy_ by this time of night."

Hijra sighed. "I will be all right. I simply must wait for the feeling to pass."

The mature voice in Izzy's head quieted down for the night, leaving Izzy to her thoughts of her failed attempt at a future boyfriend. _I start my job tomorrow too,_ she thought, even starting to feel nervous about that, which wasn't even normal for her. She turned to her side and drifted to sleep with visions of the boy's marshmallowed hair and the long purple hair of someone far less appealing.

--

**TBC**


	6. 006

"**Chocolate Violins & Harmonious Eyes"**

**A/N:** _To put it lightly... THIS CHAPTER  
SUCKS ASS. I can't write. I'm a failure.  
WATCH ME AS I PEEL OFF MY SKIN.  
(clears throat) ahem... anyway... enjoy this  
horrible, horrible chapter. I'm going to go and  
attempt to drown myself in a pool of turnips.  
A POOL. of turnips. I have failed you all.  
I love Izzy!  
__''_OTL

_This isn't so difficult,_ thought Izzy as rang up customers. _In fact, I think I'll be able to get the hang of this in no time at all._ She smiled at her current customer. "Thank you! Have a nice day."

As the customer left, her lavender-haired coworker approached Izzy. "How are you making out?" she asked in a sickly-sweet tone.

"Better than I expected," Izzy admitted.

Miho gave the small, black and white security cameras a once-over to check if there were any customers in the store. She saw the coast was clear and decided on some smalltalk to pass the time.

"So tell me about you and Ryou. You seem awfully chummy. How did you two meet?"

Izzy didn't like where this conversation was going. The mere sound of his name leaving Miho's mouth sent shivers down her spine - and not the good kind. She wished she could think of an elaborate lie to make the other girl jealous, but nothing came immediately to mind. "I've always wanted to learn how to play the violin. I found out he was offering lessons and things unfolded from there." She decided she liked how that sounded. Eagerly, she awaited Miho's response but instead was disappointed.

"Oh, you too?" said Miho, casually. She examined her fingernails, looking bored. "I've been taking lessons for a year now. In fact, I was having trouble with affording a violin so Ryou gave me his old one when he went in for an upgrade. It was _adorable_ of him."

The pit of Izzy's stomach boiled with rage. He gave her his violin?-! She didn't like the sound of this, not at all. She had to think of something to counter it with; but what? "Aw, really?" she asked. "That's so cute!" She couldn't let her guard down. Not now. "It's funny though, he's never really mentioned you," she said innocently.

Miho's expression changed entirely. "Huh?-! That can't be true." She blushed. "He-he's a quiet person! He doesn't like gossip. There's quite a few things he doesn't like, you know. Gossip ranks pretty high on that list, among turnips... and brunettes. Surely you knew that, though."

"Oh, really? I don't blame him. Turnips are that hideous purple color." Izzy scrunched her nose and made a face. She saw a customer advance toward the register. "Oh! I'd better go ring up that lady." She moved toward the counter and happily greeted her customer. She wasn't sure if she was winning or losing against Miho but whatever it was, it didn't feel good. The thought of Ryou giving Miho his old violin loomed above her thoughts. Izzy's mind slowly and painfully reenacted what she supposed was the case. She could just see Ryou with his marshmallow-textured hair handing over the violin - newly polished along with a bow - to the vile, purple-haired creature. It made her sick. Though even after she became used to the thought, a distant sickness swirled in her stomach and she wasn't even sure if it was because of Miho anymore.

Her current discomfort was put aside when she saw who entered the store next. What made her turn an even deeper shade of red was what he had in his arms.

"Elizabeth!" Ryou approached the counter on which he set a basket of assorted eggs. He looked at her and smiled. "I came to apologize."

"Apologize?!"

"I'm terribly sorry for last night. I didn't mean to take off running like that. But I brought you a gift!" He motioned to the basket in front of him. "I... I wasn't sure which ones you liked so... I got a little bit of everything!"

Izzy was speechless. _He's apologizing to _me_?_ _And brought me eggs?-! _She wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or embarrassed. "Th-there's no need to apologize," she assured him. "But thank you... I really appreciate it. You know me! I love eggs." She flashed him a smile and set the basket behind the counter gently. "If I were you, I'd take off running too." She laughed nervously.

"O-oh, It had nothing to do with you!" he immediately said. "It was... it was something else. It's a long story, a really long and unnecessary story." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I promise you'll understand eventually. Or at least... I hope so..." his cheeks tinged pink.

A huge weight lifted off of Izzy's chest. "So _I_ wasn't the one who scared you away? Me and my eggs?"

Ryou chuckled. "Of course not! I think it's endearing. And you have a sense of humor. I like that."

Izzy blushed. "A-ah... well, thank you!"

Ryou glanced behind him and saw a customer approaching the checkout line. "I should get going. I see that you've customers to ring up!" he smiled. "Enjoy those eggs! Don't crack them all in one sitting!"

She laughed, unsure of what thoughts were even going through her mind. It was all too much to take in. To top off this sudden rush of emotion, Izzy noticed that the strange feeling in her stomach continued.

It crept slowly upon her, but finally she was sure of what it was; she was positive. It was Hijra.

Izzy's shift ended soon after and she changed into her regular clothes. After exchanging a few more passively snide remarks with her unhappy coworker, she left the store. Ready to confront Hijra, she was cut-off when Hijra took physical control of her body. Izzy was now the distant voice and spirit.

"I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize it," she said. Her voice sounded unfamiliar. "There is something about that boy. I am determined to find out what."

Izzy began to panic. "What! What are you talking about? There's nothing to find out!" she insisted. "Except whatever he sees in Miho." Izzy made mock-retching noises. "He's cute and he's British and he wants to get to know me. I can't tell whether you're siding with Miho or turning protective all of a sudden."

"My inquiries have nothing to do with _you_," spat Hijra, quickening her place. "And I am not allowing you control until I make the discovery myself. This is urgent. I cannot explain what it is I feel."

Izzy fumed. "Are you telling me that I can't have control of my own body!?" She didn't answer. Hijra's power was stronger than Izzy's, keeping Izzy contained inside of the necklace instead of herself. As much as she tried to regain control of herself, her attempts were futile. Instead she was forced to watch from a distant place, completely powerless to her darker half.

Hijra was determined. She walked in full, strident steps with a mind set to her destination: Ryou. Izzy hoped with all of her might that he wouldn't be in the store. She clung to the hope that not knowing where he lived would be an advantage at last. Izzy felt herself grow dizzy as she saw Ryou's shop come closer in the distance. _Please be closed,_ she prayed, _Please, please, please don't be open. Don't be inside._ Hijra moved toward the store and without hesitation, turned the knob.

It opened.

Without regard for politeness, she continued to barge in. Not seeing him in the front room, she went straight to the back. Hijra's serious expression turned to a smile as she saw the small boy changing the strings on his violin. He was surprised to see her, but a familiar expression washed across his face. _No,_ Izzy thought. _He thinks it's me. _

"Hello!" he said cheerfully. "It's nice of you to drop by."

Hijra didn't reply. She kept that same smile on her face and moved in toward him. Izzy remained powerless. _This isn't me! This isn't me!_ She kept screaming those words in her head, wishing they would find a way to him.

"Oh Ryou," Hijra breathed. She quickly closed the space between the two of them. "I've greatly misjudged you." She leaned in, breathing into his ear. "I know who you are," she whispered. "You mustn't hide any longer."

"E-Elizabeth!? Wh-what are you doing?!" he asked in a panic.

"Don't be a fool. You know I'm not her." She leaned in, in a way that her hair fell over her shoulder, offering its sweet scent to the white-haired boy. He was frozen in astonishment.

Meanwhile, Izzy continued using all her strength to pull Hijra back in. _This isn't happening, _she told herself. This was the most unfortunate of all situations.

Hijra leaned in, gently touching the soft skin in the back of the boys neck, beneath his hair. She leaned forward and touched her lips beside his in an almost-kiss. As she rested her lips against his cheek, their eyes locked. In a fleeting moment, she saw a familiar pair of brown eyes. They were not innocent chocolate orbs, but a mature pair of coffee hues, one she had not seen in years. And in that instant, Hijra lost herself. Izzy managed to overpower her darker half and salvage what was left of herself. She found herself nearly atop Ryou's lap, her hand still touching the back of his neck affectionately.

If Izzy's cheeks were red before, they were purple now. She quickly withdrew from him and backed up, waving her arms in front of her hysterically. "It's... it's not what you think. I'm not -- I wasn't --" she sighed and said the only thing that came to mind. "This is unbelievably, excruciatingly, awkward."


	7. 007

"**Chocolate Violins & Harmonious Eyes"**

**A/N:** _For once in my life, I am happy with a chapter.  
This is that chapter. I feel like I got my point across  
effectively and I really hope Elizabeth agrees. After  
all, I'm writing this for her! I'm pleased with how  
well I've been inspired lately. I hope this flame doesn't  
extinguish anytime soon. I love you, Izzy!_

Ryou was unsure of how to respond to Elizabeth's strange and sudden behavior, though she seemed to have snapped to her senses at last. And then all at once, time seemed to stop as a voice spoke inside of him. "You can't possibly tell me you're as much of a fool as to not believe me now."

He replied to Bakura hesitantly. "...What do you mean?"

"You bloody fool!" his other half hissed. "It's Hijra. Right there, standing right in front of you! I don't have a smallest doubt in my mind."

"What am I supposed to do now!" he asked, frantic. "I can't pretend I didn't notice anything strange about what just happened."

"Then tell her to stop acting like an idiot and to come clean instead." Bakura paused. "This is nothing like you, hikari; I thought you valued honesty. Funny, though. If she is indeed Hijra, as its already been proven, you won't have much to worry about anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Ryou.

"I mean that it will be clear why she has been destined to meet up with you - and in all actuality, its nothing to do with you at all!"

Bakura's laugh made Ryou sick. Could this possibly be true, he wondered. The strange behavior the girl just exhibited, it could explain so much.

"_Don't be a fool. You know I'm not her."_

He felt dizzy with disappointment and fear. Hijra and Bakura had finally reunited at last. But where would that leave him? He felt terribly selfish as these thoughts made their course through his mind. He knew how long Bakura had searched for that woman, and he had heard countless stories of how destined they were to be together. It would not only improve his yami's angry and abusive nature, but it would make his own life better as well. No more badgering from the angry, bitter soul with a lost love. In fact, he should be rejoicing at this. No more harassing strange women at supermarkets because he could swear it was Hijra. The search had finally come to an end. They were finally together again, and everyone seemed in on it except for Izzy - or was she?

"Ryou!"

The white-haired boy snapped out of his thoughts, meeting eyes with the brunette. He had been deeper in thought that he'd expected. "What? O-oh! Yes! Are you all right? You seem... well, not yourself."

"Eh! Me? No, I'm perfectly fine!" Izzy felt her face go white-hot with embarrassment. "Oh, do you mean the whole..." she pointed to herself and laughed. "_That_. Well... you see, as you know, I like to crack eggs, but it seems I like to seduce innocent men also! And well... I'm all out of eggs!" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously at the deliverance of her joke.

Ryou laughed nervously. "Don't worry about it. Things happen," he said. It was almost as if he could feel his nerves in the pit of his stomach. He knew he had to bring up Hijra, but he wasn't sure how. She certainly wasn't going to. The thought that she might not even know what he was talking about loomed above him as well. What if he was merely going to make a fool of himself! It was then that an idea occurred to him. "Would you like to start your violin lessons today?"

Izzy blinked, taken aback at his proposal. She felt a mix of happiness and anxiety. Had he not noticed anything that just happened? Or was he trying to cover it up to hide the awkwardness he felt? She felt terrible and angrier than ever at Hijra. She felt that she needed to explain herself. She didn't want him thinking that she had really just barged in like that and, and- she didn't even want to think about it. Still, the last thing she wanted to do was turn down his offer. "Really? Already? I mean, you really want to?"

Ryou nodded. "Absolutely! I think today is the perfect opportunity." He bit his lip in thought for a moment. He needed this opportunity in order to appease Bakura. His darker half would have it no other way. "Are you available to do it right now? I didn't even ask! I'm so sorry."

She nodded. "Oh, yeah, I am. But only if you're absolutely sure..."

"Wait right here," he said. He went into a room in the back, presumably for storage.

"I hope I'm not imposing," she said, leaning forward and raising her voice a bit.

"Not at all," he replied. He came back with a violin and set it on the table between them. "This will be your violin to practice on."

As Izzy took the violin into her hands, images of Miho came flooding into her mind. Had this been the same violin he had taught _her_ on? Or was that the violin he had given her, the one which used to be his? She felt jealous and sickened at the same time, yet flattered that she was now his pupil, the one who would learn so much about him. Though as it turned out, she was going to learn much more than she had anticipated.

"This," he began, "is a violin." He said this half-jokingly and picked it up along with the bow and gently set it against his left collarbone and set his jaw against the chin rest. He played a small melody with it as an example, and looked to Izzy for her approval. She smiled at him.

"The violin is such a beautiful instrument," she mused. Her feelings of apprehension from earlier were beginning to fade. The mere sound of a violin always succeeded in calming her, ever since she was small.

"Posture is very important," he began. "You must stand straight with your feet a shoulder's width apart."

Izzy mirrored Ryou's instructions. "Like this?"

"There you go! Just make sure to relax your knees a little bit. There you go, like that. Sometimes it may help to put your left foot a bit forward. It's what I do. Now, pick up your violin."

Izzy did as he said, and tried to mimic his positioning.

"You need to place the bottom of the violin against your collarbone. Or the soft area behind your collarbone, whichever you find the most comfortable. And then you make sure your chin rests... right along here." He motioned to the chin rest of the violin and she did as he said. He took her hand and placed it along the neck of the violin. "Now lift the bow and there you are! You look like a professional!"

Izzy laughed. "Hahaha, I guess so! Too bad I have no idea how to play it."

"You will soon enough! Do you know how to read music?"

"I'm pretty fluent, I suppose! I can play the piano!"

"Well, that's a wonderful starting place. We won't get into actual songs right away of course; for today, actually, we'll probably only practice the scale."

"It sounds good enough to me," Izzy said.

Ryou went on to show her the scale, and she mirrored as best she could. She didn't get it right away of course, but after a few attempts, while still sounding a bit off-key, she was able to at least get the general gist of the instrument. He stood behind her and gently took her hand, the one with the bow in it, and slid the bow across the strings gently. Izzy bit her lip. They were close enough that she could smell his Clementine scent and it reminded her of how close she had gotten to him when Hijra was in control of her body. It sent a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Just be sure to move the bow gently, and not to press too hard," he said. "When I first began playing, I was so nervous and determined to learn that I pressed so hard one of the strings broke!"

Izzy laughed at the image of this in her mind. Ryou seemed to be such a perfectionist! She found it endearing. "This isn't so hard!" she said, amazed at the prospect of herself playing violin. As she tried her best to elegantly drag the bow across the violin strings, she looked around the room, taking in this exotic place that was Ryou's workshop. Her eyes moved from shelf to shelf before settling on a beautiful gold statue that just near illuminated the room. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. "Wow, that figure is beautiful," she said, "where did you get it from?"

Ryou looked up to see what she was looking at. "My father brought that back for me as a souvenir. It's from Egypt. It's actually the statue of Osiris, an Egyptian goddess."

"I think it's gorgeous," she said. "Does he go to Egypt often?"

Ryou nodded. "He's an archaeologist and he specializes in Egyptology. He actually owns a museum."

"That's amazing and exotic! Have you ever been there yourself?"

He shook his head. "Well... I have, but I was too young to ever remember it. I really want to go someday, it's such a beautiful place. He brought me back this, as well," he said, motioning to his necklace.

"Ah! I was wondering about that. I haven't ever seen you without it."

"Yes, I suppose you can say that I'm a bit attached. I love it

"I can imagine. The Egyptian myths have always interested me." She thought about Hijra. She knew that her yami was of Egyptian descent, but she didn't know the details. She regretted not asking Hijra about her past, but something told her that the Egyptian spirit would be reluctant to tell. Still, talking about this with Ryou made her feel strangely closer to Hijra, though she couldn't exactly explain why.

"Now is your opportunity," Bakura said to Ryou. "Now you must get the information from her. Or, allow me to put it this way: get her to tell you now, or I will be forced to make an appearance myself."

Ryou swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what to do or say, but his yami had a point - the mention of ancient Egypt ought to bring about a good conversation starter to get onto the topic of 5,000 year old spirits. But if he was going to do it, he needed to think quickly, before the topic changed and Bakura would end up embarrassing him thoroughly. Then, it finally came to him. He wasn't exactly sure how he would do it, but it was his only shot.

"My father always comes back with interesting stories from back then. Every so often they'll find some ancient scripture, and it'll either get tons of publicity or it'll just sort of fall through the cracks. Sometimes those are the best; they may not hold much value in the eyes of historians, but I always find it interesting."

"Really? That sounds so amazing."

"Would you like to hear one?"

A grin spread across her face. "Absolutely!" she put down the violin, which was already making her arms hurt.

Ryou noticed her stretching out her arms and he smiled. "Don't expect to get used to holding it like that too quickly. It takes a while, but by all means you should rest whenever your arms become tired. Let's take this as a brief intermission."

"A wonderful idea! Now go on, tell a story. I can't wait to hear it!"

"All right, all right," he began, pulling up a chair. "This is one of the less 'popular' ones. But it involves the Pharaoh Atem. Are you familiar with him?"

"Eh, not really, but go on! I know the general duties of a pharaoh and whatnot."

Ryou nodded. "Well, this Atem was a rather kind ruler. He didn't have a big family, nowhere near as large as the other pharaohs in history, but he had a sister that lived with him in the palace. She didn't stay there long, however, because when she entered into her teen years, she fell in love with a very well-known thief."

Izzy nodded.

"His name was Akiefa, and he was very wanted," Ryou began. He had heard this story countless times. He could recite it from the tip of his tongue. It hadn't been only once or twice that his darker half recounted the stories of his youth. If Ryou hadn't learned it in so much detail, he would hardly have believed it himself. "He stole countless things from merchants and royalty alike. He'd really only ever been caught a handful of times, though he escaped just as easily. When the pharaoh's sister fell in love with this man, the pharaoh wasn't happy about it at all. The moment he found out what was going on, he was furious and forbade her to ever see him again. She insisted that she was royalty as well, and therefore would be entitled to the freedom he had - but it was no use. Akiefa was still a thief and she was a part of the royal bloodstream. Atem wouldn't have any of it. She refused to heed his warning, though, and continued sneaking out to meet with Akiefa. They fell in love and she swore that he wasn't the terrible person that everyone knew and feared."

"All right, hurry it up," an angry voice hissed from inside of Ryou. "Stop sugarcoating it and get to the point. All of this is unnecessary!"

Ryou swallowed nervously, but continued. He picked up the pace of his words and tried to shorten the tale. "O-Of course, as you can guess, it wasn't very long before Atem found out... This didn't just happen once or twice, but again and again. One day the woman became pregnant. This was the final straw for Atem, and he decided to banish his own sister from the kingdom. Not only had she blatantly disobeyed him, but she showed disrespect to the entire family through this act."

"I hope you are prepared for a visit from me, mortal..."

The white-haired boy hoped that Izzy wouldn't notice his nervousness; he was doing all he could to hide it from her. He continued the story; he couldn't very well end it there, without a stopping point. "As if the punishment from her brother was not enough, the deities above seemed to want their share of revenge as well, and her pregnancy did not go as planned. A demon named Zorc,"

"..._hikari_..." growled an angry voice.

"He... he was very evil and he attacked Hijra and her pregnancy was-"

"EH!" exclaimed Izzy.

At once, Ryou stopped his story as Izzy launched into a coughing fit.

"A-are you all right?" asked Ryou in a panic. He rushed over to her, unsure of what to do, unsure of what this meant.

As Izzy recovered from her fit, she looked at the British boy with uncertainty. "Was... was Hijra a common name back then?" she asked in a tiny voice.

He hadn't originally planned on spitting out her name so suddenly. His plan of carefully breaking it to her was ruined. His yami seemed to be content though; it didn't seem to matter to Bakura the trials that Ryou had to face at his expense. Now, he was sure that Izzy was the one, and surely she had no interest in him, but Bakura instead. His throat seemed to produce a lump the size of an apple. "No... no, I don't believe so." The two of them sat in silence for some time. "Why do you ask?" he finally said.

"N...no reason. Continue," she said.

Ryou couldn't bear to look at her after learning this information. He continued this story in a softer voice, finally free of Bakura's nagging. It had been decided. "Hijra's pregnancy was aborted by the attack of this demon. The demon was said to reside in... this." Ryou touched the pendant of his necklace, looking down at it. "However, this was also one of the items that Akiefa had stolen. A part of Akiefa was possessed by this demon, almost making him a slave. When Hijra's unborn baby was killed, it effected Akiefa, but being that he was under the control of Zorc, it didn't occur to him until it was too late. His lover was plagued by a deep sadness at the loss of her lover to this powerful demon, but also at the loss of their child. Not much is known about her fate, but it is assumed that she killed herself after being taken over by the sadness. Akiefa was eventually driven to his demise at the hands of Zorc."

Izzy was speechless. "That's... that's a beautifully tragic story," she said. "I don't even know what to say, how to respond."

Ryou took his pendant in his hands again. "That's the tale of this. My father said the spirit of Akiefa is said to reside inside of it, because it had always been a part of him, even before Zorc. It's an ancient relic stolen by the Thief King Akiefa."

Izzy stared down at her hands for some time, at a loss of what to do. She felt a mix of emotions. Unsure of whether Ryou's Hijra and her own yami were the same person, she almost felt as if she should consult the ageless spirit living inside of her. As she thought of this, another thought came to mind. Hijra had not objected to any of the current conversation. Perhaps she felt guilty about making such a scene, though Izzy knew guilt was not that much of an issue with Hijra when it came to humiliating her hikari. Still, she felt almost as if she would be betraying Hijra, and possibly even herself, if she revealed all to Ryou. Assuming the story was true and Hijra was that woman indeed, there were still a few things to consider. Was the true spirit of the ring controlling the conversation? Perhaps Zorc still wanted to rule. Even so, what could he possibly want from Hijra, if the story went as it was told.

Finally, Izzy made her decision. She had been looking for answers for so long, answers that Hijra had not entrusted to her yet. Now was the time to get them. She felt something for this boy, something that she had never felt about anybody else. It went beyond an emotional level, it was an unexplainable connection. Izzy had always been a strong believer in destiny, and felt that if she felt all of this things, there simply had to be a reason. And so, she acted on her whim.

Izzy looked up, meeting eyes with Ryou once again. "A couple of years ago, I had a boyfriend. It wasn't anything serious and I don't see him anymore, but he gave me a gift." Izzy gently placed her fingertips on the blue-green amulet that hung from a chain around her neck. "He knew that I had Egyptian in my blood... albeit a tiny percentage, probably too little to matter, but he thought an Egyptian necklace would be a nice gift to give to me." She paused to examine Ryou's features. He held a completely straight face and Izzy wished she could see what was going on inside of his head. "If I remember correctly, he said that he bought it from this antique store. Its long closed down, and I had always meant to go back and ask about this. But starting from the beginning of when I got this necklace, strange things were happening to me. I can't even explain some of the things that happened; I started noticing different things, at times I would feel like I just wasn't myself. It's not something I can explain, so I apologize..." at here, she trailed off. She had never told this to anybody before. Ryou's were the first set of ears to hear this. He seemed to sense it in her voice, and stayed completely silent, even during her long pauses of hesitation. "One day, a while after I had broken up with this boy, I was struggling with my health. Both mentally and physically, I was very weak and vulnerable. I don't even know how to explain this without sounding insane, but I'll do my best.

A figure came to me in a vision. I was almost in a dreamlike trance, but it was definitely a person. This person was more clear to me than anything in my life had ever been. It was almost like she was my savior; she certainly hadn't come just to watch."

Izzy's mind drifted to the time she had first met Hijra; it was fresh in her mind. One of the first things Hijra had ever spoken to her lingered in her mind as fresh as if it had been uttered just yesterday.

_ "__I suffered too, once, a long time ago. I knew that you would as well, but I will not let you submit as I did. You will cross the finish line."_

The brunette sighed. "She told me that her name... it was Hijra."

Ryou's eyes softened as he watched this girl tell such delicate words. How selfish, he thought, he had been to worry about _his_ own place in all of this. Izzy was no different than he. She, too, struggled with keeping a spirit inside of her mortal body. She knew the troubles of having two minds, a different half. He wondered if she suffered similar hardships from her yami as he did with his. He had so much to ask her, but he was too stunned to speak.

A silence loomed above them; it was not awkward or uncomfortable.

"This is the first time I've ever told this. To anybody," Izzy said. Suddenly, her voice sounded small.

"I'm sorry," is all Ryou could find to say. She looked like she was going to cry and he was unsure of what to do. Suddenly he felt like he'd asked too much. He'd crossed a personal boundary. It was all Bakura's fault.

Instead of crying, Izzy took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. Ryou now knew it all. He could take that information and do with it as he wished. He could think she is a psychopath and ask her to leave. Maybe his spirit would find Hijra and they would leave both of their bodies, leaving them to be only one person again The worst possibility of all still remained: Ryou was using her, using her to get to Hijra. This one stood out the most.

"You knew... you knew all along, didn't you?" asked Izzy. Her tone wasn't accusatory. It was neutral. She more unsure than ever now.

Ryou was taken aback at this question. He couldn't lie to her, not after all that she had just shared with him. "Th-the suspicions were there, I suppose..."

Izzy's entire face changed. Instead of vulnerable, she looked angry. "Is that what you wanted with me?" she stood from her chair. "Is that why you're offering me these free lessons? Is that why you asked me to a walk with you?"

"No! No! Not at all! You have the wrong idea entirely. It wasn't me. I insisted that it wasn't you. I told Bakura to-"

The mention of his name summoned the spirit, and suddenly Ryou's ring began to glow. A taller, more mature version of Ryou appeared beside him.

"Bring me Hijra," he hissed, glaring at Izzy.

Izzy, unsure of what to do, felt her anger dissolve into fear. "You! You're Akiefa!"

"And you're annoying. Where is Hijra? I demand that you bring her out."

Without warning, Hijra appeared beside Izzy. Izzy hadn't even called upon her; she came at her own will. "Just who do you think you are making that kind of demand, fool?" spat Hijra, obviously angered. Izzy noticed her yami's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. "More importantly, who do you think you are talking to? I see you have not changed over the years at all."

Bakura clenched his fists at his sides. "I have searched far and wide for you, Hijra," was all he said.

"What makes you think I am interested in seeing you again? All of these years pass and you are still as stubborn as ever, Akiefa. Have you forgotten about the state that you have left me in? Surely you cannot expect me to welcome you in open arms."

Ryou and Izzy watched as their spirits bickered. Both were unsure of what to say and how to respond.

"You say that as if I have purposefully wronged you. There are an endless sea of people that I render useless and that I will treat as I wish. You should know better than to think you are included in that."

"I don't care what you have to say to me, Akiefa," Hijra said, turning away from him. "I cannot be expected to act in a way contrary to my true feelings."

And with that, she was inside of Izzy's amulet again.

Akiefa, left in a blind rage, charged at Izzy. She screamed, taken by surprise and fell back; her fall was broken by a closed violin case. Bakura's fingers dug into her collarbone and Ryou lunged at the two of them, struggling to pull his yami off of Izzy.

"Get... off... of... me!" shouted Izzy, struggling to free herself of Bakura's grasp.

"Stop it, stop it!" Ryou yelled. It was all he could bring himself to say. He couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes.

Bakura shook Izzy by the shoulders before realizing that his attempts were futile. Hijra wasn't coming back out. Upon realizing this, he relinquished grasp of the unfortunate brunette. "I will not allow Hijra to have the last word. I did not spend this many years inhabiting a useless host like yourself for no reason."

He returned to Ryou's millennium ring, leaving Izzy and Ryou to themselves once again.

Ryou rushed over to Izzy and helped her to her feet. "Oh my Ra, are you all right? I'm terribly sorry about - about everything! It's beyond me that this just even happened. Oh dear... this is all my fault. I should have never listened to him. It was Bakura! He pressured me to tell you the story, to find out about Hijra. He's just been searching forever and... and..." Ryou took a moment to compose himself. "I am dangerous. I am sorry." He hung his head low, unwilling to even look her in the face.

Izzy touched her collarbone and shoulders, where Ryou's darker half had gotten hold of her. She could already feel a faint bruise forming; she had an exceptionally fragile body and bruised easily. "It isn't your fault," she said. "When I had barged in here earlier... it wasn't me. It was Hijra. I could no more stop her than you could have stopped him just now." She sighed. "Bakura, was his name? Charming fellow," she remarked sarcastically.

"I apologize so much," he said. "I'm not even sure where to begin. Today has taken such a turn for the worse. It was a mistake for me to ever bring you here; I should have asked you to leave as soon as I learned of the spirit in your necklace and her relation to mine. I put you in danger."

"We didn't ask for this," Izzy said, referring to their other halves. "We didn't choose them; they chose us. Don't have remorse for keeping me here. I enjoy your company, I do. But something brought us together. I think there's a reason for this. I know you may think my life is in danger... and I can't pretend I wasn't just fearing for my life a couple of minutes ago- but I honestly think that maybe this is what is meant to be. Hijra hasn't told me anything of her past. I suppose it's my own fault for not being more interested. Still... I haven't heard anything about Bakura. If I had, maybe I would have been a little more prepared. But these are our lives, this is who we are. We can't turn them away any more than we can turn away the color of our eyes or skin."

"Ah... I suppose you're right. I, too, believe in fate, but I begin to get a bit wary when somebody's life is on the line. I ... I don't want you to get hurt. I can't trust that Bakura won't come after you again. I don't want to subject you to that. I... I hardly know you. Besides your extreme liking for eggs, of course." He smiled.

Izzy returned a small smile. "I have to admit, the idea I had in mind of violin lessons was much different than this!"

"It was certainly an experience. How about this first lesson is on me?" Ryou scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I can't expect you to have endured this and _paid_ for it, too."

"All right," agreed Izzy. "But starting next lesson, it's all me!"

"N-next?"

"Yeah! You can't expect me to go on the rest of my life only knowing how to play a simple scale!"

"It's not that," said Ryou, "It's just... I'm surprised you'd even want to come back."

"Like I said, I enjoy your company. And it's destiny for us to at least be around one another. I'm going to try and coax Hijra into meeting in a calm and civil way with Bakura. You can... er... I guess work on his anger complex?"

Ryou laughed, though he didn't quite find it funny, more impossible. "I'm not sure how easy that will be."

"Let's take it one step at a time."

Izzy placed her practice violin back into its case and handed it to Ryou, who carried it into the back room. She thanked him and politely excused herself. Her parents would be expecting her soon.

When she arrived home, she trekked up to her room and fell onto her bed. It had been a long day and it wasn't even suppertime yet. She felt deeply concerned for Hijra after the day's events and tried to drag Hijra out of the amulet but it was no use. Hijra wasn't coming out anytime soon. Izzy concentrated for a while until she finally made a connection with her yami.

"What do you want?" Her voice was exhausted and quiet.

"Do you want to talk?" Izzy asked.

"No. There is nothing to discuss."

"I am worried," she insisted. "Is what Ryou told me true? Is this really your past?"

Hijra remained quiet.

Izzy continued, "It's all right if you don't want to tell me now. But when you're ready, I'll be prepared to hear you out. I'm not taking sides, if that's what you think."

It wasn't long before Izzy drifted into a light sleep. Everything had taken such a toll on her, and a nap was what she really needed.

**TBC**


End file.
